Y colorín colorado
by Srta. Silencio
Summary: Cuentos populares adaptados al estilo Naruto. Las historias contienen fantasía y son aptas para todo publico.
1. Chapter 1

**Y colorín colorado, presenta:** "Ricitos Rosados y los 4 Uchihas"

**Anotaciones:** Es la adaptación del cuento de Ricitos de Oro y los 3 osos.

Había una vez una casita a las afueras de la aldea de Konoha llegando al bosque de la hoja en la que vivían el abuelo Mandara Uchiha que era un grande y fuerte Hombre; el tío Óbito Uchiha que era menos intimidante pero igual de fuerte y grande que el abuelo; el sobrino Itachi Uchiha un joven de aspecto gentil y amable y el pequeño sobrino Sasuke Uchiha que a pesar de ser el menor era muy serio.

Todas las mañanas el joven Itachi les preparaba con cariño el desayuno a todos. Un huevo estrellado grande para Madara, oniguirs para Óbito, Dangos para el y tomates para Sasuke. Antes de desayunar salían los 4 juntos a entrenar en el bosque.

Un día, durante ese paseo una pequeña niña llamada Sakura llegó hasta la casa de los Uchihas. Estaba recogiendo cerezos en el bosque, pero se había adentrado un poco más de la cuenta y sin querer se había perdido.

\- ¡Pero qué casa tan bonita! ¿Quién vivirá en ella? Voy a echar un vistazo - la pequeña correo hasta la casa y se adentro -

Era una niña de cabellos rosados con el pelo rizado como resortes a la que todos llamaban por eso Ricitos rosados. Como no vio a nadie en la casa y la puerta estaba abierta Sakura decidió entrar.

Con sus grandes ojos jade lo primero que vio es que había cuatro sillones en el salón. Se sentó en el más grande de todos, claramente el de Madara, pero lo encontró muy duro y no le gustó. Se sentó en el siguiente que seria el de Obito pero le pareció demasiado mullido; siguió con el tercero que era el de Itachi, pero le pareció muy suave; después se sentó en la mecedora mas pequeña, pero aunque era de si tamaño no tuvo cuidado al sentarse y la rompió.

Sakura salió rápidamente de ahí y fue entonces cuando entró en la cocina y se encontró con el desayuno servido.

\- ¡Mmmm que bien huele!

Decidió probar un poquito del más grande, el huevo estrellado de Madara sabia delicioso, probo los oniguiris de Obito y se los devoro, se comió los dangos de Itachi como postre y por ultimo tomo el tomate de Sasuke, la pequeña quedo satisfecha por el menú.

-¡Qué rico! Estuvo muy bueno todo, como a mi me gusta.

Así que Ricitos rosados se lo comió todo. Cuando acabó le entró sueño y decidió dormir la siesta. En el piso de arriba encontró una habitación con cuatro camas. Trató de subirse a la más grande, pero no llegaba porque era la cama de Madara y esta estaba demasiado alta para ella. Probó entonces la cama que seguía que era la de Óbito pero al recostarse la sintió muy rígida y tiesa, se puso de pie y brinco a la otra cama que era la de Itachi pero en cuanto cayo en la cama se sumió era demasiado blanda y con mucho trabajo salió de ella, se subió a la ultima cama que era de su tamaño y era la cama perfecta para ella suave y pachoncita, se recostó cerro sus ojitos y allí se quedó plácidamente dormida.

Entonces llegaron los Uchihas de su entrenamiento y rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que alguien había entrado en su casa.

\- ¡Alguien se ha sentado en mi sillón! - gritó Madara enfadado

\- En el mío también - dijo Obito un tanto confundido.

\- En mi sillón también se sentaron - dijo Itachi con un tono mas sereno.

\- Pues alguien rompió el mío - dijo el mas joven de los Uchihas con un tono serio.

Entraron en la cocina y vieron lo que había pasado con su desayuno.

\- ¡Alguien se comió mis huevos! - gritó Madara enfadado

\- Parece que alguien se comió mis oniguiris - dijo Óbito con un tono de mayor confusión.

\- Creo que alguien se comió mis dangos - dijo Itachi haciendo un puchero.

\- Y alguien se comió mis tomates - dijo Sasuke muy enfadado.

Los 4 hambrientos ahora debían ir a la aldea por algo que comer subieron a su habitación para cambiarse, pero las camas que habían dejado hechas estaban ahora mal tendidas.

\- Alguien se ha querido acostar en mi cama - dijo Mandara viendo la sabana un tanto jalada de una orilla.

\- Alguien se ha acostado en mi cama - dijo Óbito rascándose la cabeza.

-Alguien estuvo brincando en mi cama - dijo Itachi viendo la sabana alborotada.

\- ¡Miren! ¡Hay una niña en mi cama! - grito Sasuke al levantar la sábana y ver a Sakura dormidita.

Justo en ese instante Ricitos rosados se despertó y al ver a los Uchihas delante de ella mirado fijamente con cara de confusión, saltó de la cama y echó a correr lo más rápido que pudieron sus pies hasta llegar a su casa, dejando atrás incluso sus zapatos.

**Fin.**

**Cuento: **Ricitos de Oro y los 3 osos

**Autor: **Robert Southey

**Personajes: **Mamashi Kishimoto

**Adaptación: **Srta. Silencio


	2. Chapter 2

**Y colorín colorado, presenta: ** "Los tres cerditos y el carnicero con su guadaña"

**Anotaciones:** Es la adaptación del cuento de los tres cerditos

Junto a sus padres Asuma y Kurenai , tres cerditos habían crecido alegres en una cabaña del bosque y como ya eran mayores, sus papas decidieron que era hora de que construyeran cada uno su propia casa. Los tres cerditos se despidieron de sus papas, y fueron a ver como era el mundo real.

El primer cerdito o mejor dicho cerdita llamada Ino, era muy vanidosa y cuidaba sus manitas para no maltratarlas, así que decidió hacer una casa de paja, en un minuto la choza estaba ya hecha. Y entonces se fue a maquillar y arreglar su cabello.

El segundo cerdito cuyo nombre era Choji , un glotón de primera, prefirió hacer la cabaña de madera. No tardo mucho en construirla, pero una vez finalizada se fue a comer pasteles a gusto.

El tercer cerdito , no era muy trabajador que digamos al contrario era el mas flojo, pero si era el mas inteligente así que opto por construirse una casa de ladrillos y cemento, para no tener que repararla a cada rato, cierto que tardaría mas en construirla pero estaría mas protegido. Después de un día de mucho trabajo, la casa quedo preciosa y por fin se acostó a dormir cómodamente. La noche caía cuando se empezaban a oír las pisadas de Hidan en el bosque, un carnicero sanguinario que sacrificaba cerditos y cuanta criatura se atravesara en su camino.

No tardo mucho para que Hidan se acercara a las casas de los tres cerditos. Queriendo sacrificios, Hidan se dirigió a la primera casa y dijo:

– ¡Ábreme la puerta en nombre de Jashin sama! ¡Ábreme la puerta o con mi guadaña tiraré tu casa!.

Como Ino la pequeña cerdita no la abrió, Hidan saco su guadaña y de un solo golpe derrumbo la casa de paja. Ino temblando de miedo, salió corriendo y entro en la casa de madera de su hermano Choji, Hidan la siguió y delante de la segunda casa, llamo a la puerta, y dijo:

– ¡Ábreme la puerta en nombre de Jashin sama! ¡Ábreme la puerta o con mi guadaña tiraré tu casa!

Pero Choji no la abrió y Hidan saco su guadaña y con mas esfuerzo logro derribar la casa, la cual quedo despedazada. Asustados, los dos cerditos corrieron y entraron en la casa de ladrillos de Shikamaru. Pero, como el carnicero estaba decidido a sacrificarlos, los siguió, llamo a la puerta y grito:

– ¡Ábreme la puerta en nombre de Jashin sama! ¡Ábreme la puerta o con mi guadaña tiraré tu casa!

Pero Shikamaru le dijo:

– ¡Has lo que quieras, pero no la abriré!

Entonces Hidan el carnicero saco su guadaña y comenzó a la lanzarla una y otra y otra vez. Lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, pero la casa ni se movió. La casa era muy fuerte y resistente. Hidan se quedo casi sin fuerza, pero aunque estaba muy cansado no desistía. Trajo una escalera, subió al tejado de la casa y se deslizo por el pasaje de la chimenea. Estaba empeñado en entrar en la casa y sacrificar a los tres cerditos como fuera, pero lo que el no sabia es que los cerditos pusieron al final de la chimenea, un caldero con agua hirviendo y cuando Hidan cayo por la chimenea acabo quemándose con el agua caliente dio un enorme grito y salió corriendo y nunca mas volvió. Así los cerditos pudieron vivir tranquilamente y tanto Ino la vanidosa como el glotón de Choji aprendieron que solo con el trabajo se consiguen las cosas.

**Fin.**

**Cuento: **Los tres cochinitos

**Autor: **Cultura Popular

**Personajes: **Mamashi Kishimoto

**Adaptación: **Srta. Silencio


	3. Chapter 3

**Y colorín colorado, presenta: **"Narutociento"

**Anotaciones:** Adaptación del cuento de Cenicienta

Hace mucho tiempo en una aldea lejana vivir un joven muchacho llamado Naruto que al morir sus padres tuvo que vivir en el orfanato de la aldea, el orfanato era dirigido por Danzo quien en lugar de destinar el dinero que el Hokage le daba para el orfanato lo gastaba en su diversión y lujos, pero Naruto no era el único niño habían mas pequeños entre los que destacaban Sasuke y Gaara dos huérfanos a los que Danzo siempre consentía, esperando que cuando crecieran y cobraran sus herencias y poder apoderarse de todo.

Un buen día, sucedió algo inesperado; el Hokage de Konoha hizo saber a todos los habitantes de la región que invitaba a todas los jóvenes al gran torneo que se celebraría en el estadio de la aldea, vendrían ninjas de todos lados.

El motivo del baile era encontrar un esposo para la hija de uno de los grandes amigos del Hokage, el señor Hiashi Hyuga, la heredera Hinata. La noticia llego a los oídos de Naruto y se puso muy contento pues el siempre había querido pelear en el estadio delante de el Hokage.

Por unos instantes soñó con que sería el quien ganara las batallas, pero, por desgracia, las cosas no serían tan fáciles para el Naruto. Danzo le dijo en un tono malvado y cruel:

\- Tu Narutociento!, -era la forma en la que se burlaban de el los chicos del orfanato - no irás al torneo del Hokage, porque te quedarás aquí en el orfanato fregando el suelo, limpiando el carbón y ceniza de la chimenea y preparando la cena para cuando nosotros volvamos.

Narutociento se lamentaba en su habitación, estaba muy triste porque el quería ir al torneo y derrotar a todos por la joven Hyuga. Al cabo de unos días llegó la esperada fecha: el día del torneo en estadio. Narutociento veía como sus compañeros se preparaban, y alistaban sus cosas para la recepción que se daría después de los combates.

Al llegar la noche, Danzo partió con los que serian sus candidatos perfectos para ganar Sasuke y Gaara, Narutociento solo en casa, se sentó frente a la chimenea lamentándose.

\- ¿Por qué seré tan desgraciado? Por favor, si hay algún ser mágico que pueda ayudarme.. decía Narutuciento con desesperación.

De pronto, sucedió algo increíble; se le apareció un hado padrino muy fuerte y poderoso y con voz suave y varonil le dijo a Narutociento;

\- No llores más muchacho, te ayudaré. - Dijo Jiraiya el Hado de los sapos.

\- De verdad ? - dijo Narutociento un poco incrédulo - Pero como vas a ayudarme ? no tengo cómo llegar y cómo en el orfanato somos pobres no tengo ni zapatos.

El hado de los sapos saco un libro viejo y leyó unas palabras mientras miraba a Narutociento, y al momento un maravilloso jersey naranja apareció en el cuerpo de Narutociento, así como también una carreta que hizo con un tazón de ramen.

\- Icha! Icha! Boom! Icha! Icha! Bam! Que el ramen te traslade ya!

-Woao! -el rubio quedo asombrado al ver su carruaje de tazón de ramen.

\- Ahora ya puedes ir al torneo del Hokage, Narutociento, pero ten en cuenta una cosa muy importante todo esto desaparecerá a las 12 de la noche volverá a ser los harapos que llevas ahora.

Narutociento asintió y salió rumbo al estadio. Cuando Narutociento llego al palacio, rápidamente busco anotarse para el torneo, el cual no tardo en iniciar con los muchos participantes que se habían anotado,

Hinata miraba los combates con su padre en el gran palco con el Hokage, la joven no tardo en darse cuenta de la presencia de Naruto que combate a combate lo ganaba y escalaba posiciones.

Pasaron las horas y Narutociento solo le faltaban un comabate para la final, debía enfrentarse a Gaara y el que ganara enfrentaría a Sasuke, pero ese combate no ocurrió pues el reloj comenzó a sonar y debía huir antes de que la joven Hinata lo viera vestido en harapos y pensara que ese pobre huérfano no era digno de su amor.

Salió a toda prisa del estadio bajó la escalinata hacia la salida, perdiendo en su huida su monedero de rana con abrazadera, que la joven princesa encontró y recogió. El torneo continuo pero antes de que se nombrara al ganador el referí dictamino que la pelea seria cancelada pues los dos chicos habían dado positivo en el antidoping pues Danzo en su avaricia los había drogado para que no sintieran los golpes sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, por lo que el ganador había sido ese joven misterioso del jersey naranja.

Para encontrar al misterioso joven ganador, el Hokage ideo un plan, la heredera Hyuga se casaría con quien le entonara en la mano la abrazadera del monedero de rana, envió a sus sirvientes a recorrer toda la aldea y aldeas aledañas. Todos los hombres se probaban la abrazadera del monedero, pero no había ni una a que pudiera quedarle, o unos la mano era muy flaca y se les resbalaba o muy gorda que ni les entraba.

Al cabo de unas semanas, los sirvientes de palacio llegaron al orfanato de Danzo, quien llamo a Sasuke y Gaara para que probaran las agarraderas pero estos se negaron pues estaban muy molestos por que por su culpa ambos habían perdido, Danzo despidió a los sirvientes del Hokage alegando que ya no había nadie mas para probar el monedero, pero uno de los sirvientes vio a Narutociento y le ordeno probárselo.

\- Por favor!, como quiere usted que Narutociento sea el joven misterioso que buscan?, El nisiquiera fue al estadio ese dia! - decía Danzo para evitar que Naruto probara su suerte con el monedero.

Pero cuando Narutociento se puso el monedero este le encajo a la perfección, todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra!,

\- oOooh!, es el! El peleador misterioso!

Inmediatamente lo llevaron a palacio y a los pocos días se casó con la joven Hinata, Nunca más volvió a ver Danzo pues pidió que lo destituyeran de su cargo por los abusos que hacia robándose el dinero, vivió feliz junto a Hinata hasta el último de sus días.

**Fin.**

**Cuento: **Cenicienta

**Autor: **Charles Perraul

**Personajes: **Mamashi Kishimoto

**Adaptación: **Srta. Silencio


	4. Chapter 4

**Y colorín colorado, presenta: **"Sasori, la marioneta que quería ser un niño de verdad"

**Anotaciones:** Adaptación del cuento de Pinocho.

Érase una vez, una titiritera llamada Chiyo que decidió construir un títere especial a tamaño natural, al que llamó Sasori. Con él, consiguió no sentirse tan sola como se había sentido hasta aquel momento.

\- ¡Qué bien me ha quedado!- exclamó una vez acabado de construir, de pintar y coser-. ¡Cómo me gustaría que tuviese vida y fuese un niño de verdad!

Como había sido muy buena mujer a lo largo de la vida, y sus sentimientos eran sinceros. El hada de papel se compadeció de ella y decidió concederle el deseo, durante la noche dio vida a Sasori. Al día siguiente, cuando Chiyo se dirigió a su maquina, se llevó un buen susto al oír que alguien le saludaba:

\- ¡Hola abuelita!- dijo Sasori un pequeño peli rojo de ojos acaramelados y tes muy blanca.

\- ¿Quién habla?- preguntó Chiyo.

\- Soy yo, Sasori. ¿No me conoces? – le preguntó.

Chiyo se dirigió al muñeco.

\- ¿Eres tu? ¡Parece que estoy soñando!, ¡por fin tengo un nietecito!

Chiyo quería cuidar a su nieto como habría hecho con cualquiera que no fuese de madera. Sasori tenía que ir al colegio, aprender y conocer a otros niñ sacrificios dado que era muy pobre lo envío al colegio.

Sasori empezó a ir al colegio con la compañía de un pequeño muñeco de arcilla llamado Deidara, que le daba buenos consejos. Pero, como la mayoría de los niños, Sasori prefería ir a divertirse que ir al colegio a aprender, por lo que no siempre hacía caso a Deidara. Un día, Sasori se fue al teatro de títeres para escuchar una historia. Cuando le vio, Kakuzu el dueño del teatro quiso quedarse con él:

-¡Oh, Un títere que camina por si mismo, y habla! Con él en la compañía, voy a hacerme rico dijo el titiritero, pensando que Pinocho le haría ganar mucho dinero.

A pesar de las recomendaciones del pequeño Deidara, que le decía que era mejor irse de allí, Pinocho decidió quedarse en el teatro, pensando que así podría ganar dinero para ayudar a su abuela Chiyo.

Y así hizo, durante todo el día estuvo actuando para Kakuzu. Pasados unos días, cuando quería volver a casa, el dueño del teatro de marionetas le dijo que no podía irse, que tenía que quedarse con él. Sasori trato de escaparse, pero el malvado Kakuzu lo encerró en una jaula para que no pudiera hacerlo.

Por suerte, su hada madrina Konan que todo lo sabe, apareció durante la noche y lo liberó de su cautiverio abriendo la puerta de la jaula con su varita de papel. Antes de irse, Deidara tomó de encima de la mesa las monedas que había ganado Sasori actuando.

De vuelta a casa Sasori y el Deidara se cruzaron con dos astutos ladrones Kinkaku y Ginkaku los hermanos oro y plata, dos bandidos astutos que convencieron al niño de que si enterraba las monedas en un campo cercano, llamado el "campo de los milagros", el dinero se multiplicaría y se haría rico.

Confiando en los dos hombres, y sin escuchar a Deidara que le advertía del engaño, Sasori enterró las monedas y se fue. Rápidamente, los hermanos oro y plata se llevaron las monedas y Sasori tuvo que volver a casa sin monedas.

Durante los días que Sasori había estado fuera, Chiyo se había puesto muy triste y, preocupada, había salido a buscarle por todos los rincones. Así, cuando Sasori y Deidara llegaron a casa, se encontraron solos. Por suerte, el hada de papel Konan que le había dado vida a Sasori, les explicó que la abuela había salido dirección al mar para buscarles.

Sasori junto a su muñeco de arcilla Deidara decidieron ir a buscarle, pero se cruzaron con un grupo de niños:

\- ¿A donde van?- preguntó Sasori.

\- Al País de los Juguetes - respondió un niño-. ¡Allí podremos jugar sin parar! ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

\- ¡Oh, no, no, no!- le advirtió Deidara-. Recuerda que tenemos que encontrar a Chiyo, que está triste y preocupada por ti.

\- ¡Sólo un rato!- dijo Sasori- Después seguimos buscándole.

Y la marioneta se fue con los niños, seguido del muñeco de arcilla Deidara que intentaba seguir convenciéndole de continuar buscando al carpintero. Sasori jugó y brincó todo lo que quiso. Enseguida se olvidó de Chiyo, sólo pensaba en divertirse y seguir jugando. Pero a medida que pasaba más y más horas en el País de los Juguetes, Sasori se iba convirtiendo en un burro. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello no sabia que hacer para revertir todo eso, al oírle, Konan el hada de papel se compadeció de él y le devolvió su aspecto, pero le advirtió:

\- A partir de ahora, cada vez que mientas te crecerá la nariz.

Sasori y Deidara salieron rápidamente en busca de Chiyo. La abuela que había salido en busca de su nieto Sasori en un pequeño bote de vela, había sido tragado por una enorme ballena azul muy temida por los pescadores, la ballena Kizame. Entonces Sasori y su ave de arcilla, desesperados, se hicieron a la mar para rescatar a la pobre ancianita.

Cuando Sasori estuvo frente a Kizame le pidió por favor que le devolviese a su abuelita, pero la enorme ballena se burlo de el, abrió muy grande la boca y se lo tragó también.

¡Por fin Chino y Sasori estaban nuevamente juntos!, Ahora debían pensar cómo conseguir salir de la barriga de Kizame.

\- ¡Ya sé, - dijo Deidara - hagamos una fogata! -

El fuego hizo estornudar a Kizame, y la balsa salió volando con sus tres tripulantes.

Una vez a salvo Sasori le contó todo lo sucedido a Chiyo y le pidió perdón. La abuela, a pesar de haber sufrido mucho los últimos días, sólo le importaba volver a tener a su nieto con ella, por lo que le propuso que olvidaran todo y volvieran a casa.

Pasado un tiempo, Sasori demostró que había aprendido la lección y se portaba bien: iba al colegio, escuchaba los consejos del Deidara y ayudaba a su abuela en todo lo que podía, ya no mentía puesto que cada vez que lo hacia la nariz le crecía y le crecía hasta que reconociera la verdad.

Como recompensa por su comportamiento, Konan el hada de papel decidió convertir a Sasori en un niño de carne y hueso. A partir de aquél día, Sasori y Chiyo fueron muy felices como abuela y nieto, en compañía de Deidara el muñeco de arcilla.

**Fin.**

**Cuento:** Pinocho

**Autor:** Carlo Collodi

**Personajes:** Mamashi Kishimoto

**Adaptación:** Srta Silencio


	5. Chapter 5

**Y colorín colorado, presenta:** "El joven durmiente"

**Anotaciones:** Adaptación del cuento de La bella durmiente

Érase una vez el rey Shikaku y su reina que aunque vivían felices en su reino, bueno casi felices, tenia un gran deseo y era que ansiaban día tras día tener un hijo el cual tras varios años de matrimonio el tan ansiado heredero no llegaba… Un día, estaba la Reina bañándose en el río cuando un ciervo que oyó sus plegarias le dijo.

-Mi Reina, muy pronto veréis cumplido vuestro deseo. En menos de un año daréis a luz a un niño.

Al cabo de un año se cumplió el pronóstico y la Reina dio a luz a un lindo niño al que llamaron Shikamaru. Ella y su marido, Shikaku, estaban tan contentos que quisieron celebrar con una gran fiesta en honor a su primogénito. Acudió todo el Reino, incluidas las hadas, a quien el Rey Shikaku quiso invitar expresamente para que otorgaran nobles virtudes a su hijo. Pero sucedió que las hadas del reino eran trece, y el Rey sólo contemplo invitar a 12. Dado que la hada numero 13 tenia mala reputación por ser de lo mas canija con los niños.

Al terminar el banquete cada hada regaló un don al príncipe. La primera le otorgó virtud; El segundo, belleza; la tercera, riqueza.. Pero cuando ya sólo quedaba la última hada por otorgar su virtud, apareció muy enfadada el hada que no había sido invitada, la malvada hada Tayuya dijo:

\- Cuando el príncipe cumpla diesiete años se quemara el dedo con un cigarro y morirá.

Todos los invitados se quedaron con la boca abierta, asustados sin saber qué decir o qué hacer ante tal suceso, aunque no todo estaba perdido aun todavía quedaba un hada, no tenía poder suficiente para anular el encantamiento, así que hizo lo que pudo para aplacar la condena:

\- No morirá, sino que se quedará dormido durante cien años.

Tras el incidente, el Rey mandó eliminar todos los cigarros del reino creyendo que así evitaría que se cumpliera el encantamiento, a partirir de ese día todos fumarían con pipas y cualquier cajetillas seria destruida y quién la traficara seria encarcelado. Shikamaru creció y en el florecieron todos sus dones. Era guapo, humilde, inteligente, varonil… un príncipe del que todo chica que lo mirase quedaba enamorada, aunque el joven llevaba en si la penitencia era un chico muy dormilón…

Llegó el día marcado: el décimo séptimo cumpleaños del príncipe, y coincidió que el Rey Shikaku y la Reina estaban fuera de Palacio, por lo que el príncipe aprovechó para dar una vuelta por el reino. Llegó a la luna de las torres del castillo y se encontró con un montón de antigüedades arrumbadas.

\- ¿Qué son estas cosas viejas? - dijo Shikamaru abrió un cajón y vio una cajetilla de cigarros y unos cerillos.

Sintió curiosidad y como si un himno lo indujera tomo un fósforo y encendió el cigarrillo e inhalo, de inmediato el encantamiento hizo efecto y Shikamaru cayó profundamente dormido. El sueño se fue extendiendo por la corte y todo el mundo que vivía dentro de las paredes del reino comenzó a quedarse dormido inexplicablemente. El Rey y la Reina, las sirvientas, el cocinero, los caballos, los perros… hasta el fuego de la cocina se quedó dormido. Pero mientras en el interior el sueño se apoderaba de todo, en el exterior un gran matorral de rosas salvajes comenzó a crecer y acabó por rodear el castillo hasta llegar a cubrirlo por completo.

Con el paso de los años fueron muchos reyes y príncipes que intentaron entrar para saquear el palacio que era bien sabido que estaba lleno de oro, pero todo era en vano, el castillo era impenetrable.

Un día llegó una joven, hermana de un rey de un reino lejano, la princesa Temari y se dispuso a intentarlo habían sido principies y Reyes pero jamas una princesa quien lo intentara por lo que quiso probar que quizá una mujer co la valentía y ferocidad con la que ella contaba seria capaz de doblegar esa fortaleza. Como el encantamiento estaba a punto de romperse porque ya casi habían transcurrido los cien años, esta vez el rosal se abrió ante ella, dejándole acceder a su interior. La joven no tuvo que cansarse supo por donde acceder sin necesidad de usar la fuerza. Recorrió el palacio hasta llegar al príncipe y se quedó pensativa al verlo.

\- Como has podido dormir tanto - la joven lo miraba mientras este aun dormía cómodamente.

Se acercó a él lenta y delicadamente hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de él y le dio una bofetada que lo hizo despertar de inmediato.

-Levantate bebe ya dormiste suficiente- la joven dio media vuelta para ir por los demás.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos tras su largo letargo y la miro muy atónito, con él fueron despertando también poco a poco todas las personas del palacio y también los animales y el reino recuperó su esplendor y alegría.

En aquel ambiente de alegría tuvo lugar la boda entre el príncipe Shikamaru y la princesa Temari y éstos fueron felices para siempre, aunque a Shikamaru nunca se le quito lo dormilón.

**Fin.**

**Cuento: **La bella durmiente

**Autor:** Jacob Grimm, Wilhelm Grimm / Charles Perrault

**Personajes: **Mamashi Kishimoto

**Adaptación: **Srta Silencio


	6. Chapter 6

**Y colorín colorado, presenta:** "Itachi y Sasuke"

**Anotaciones:** Adaptación del cuento Hansel y Gretel

Erase una vez unos hermanitos llamados Itachi y Sasuke que vivían en una pequeña aldea llamada Konoha a las orillas del bosque. Su familia era la más pobre de todas, tanto que su padre se pasaba los días enteros fuera en el bosque buscando leña para vender en los pueblos cercanos y casi nunca les veía. Por eso Itachi y Sasuke siempre querían ir con él al bosque, pero él les repetía:

\- No pueden venir conmigo, el bosque es muy peligroso -

La madre de Itachi y Sasuke había muerto cuando ellos eran muy pequeños, su padre Fugaku se había vuelto a casar con una mujer malvada llamada Kaguya para darles una figura materna a sus hijos pero esta no quería bien a los dos pequeños y solo miraba por el dinero. Tanto es así que un día convenció a Fugaku, que sí quería a los niños les dejase abandonados en el bosque, para que alguien con mejor vida les diera un futuro mejor. El malvado Orochimaru que vivía allí le había prometido unas monedas de oro a cambio de los pequeñitos.

Aunque el padre de Itachi y Sasuke los quería mucho, le resultaba imposible ir en contra de su esposa y quería lo mejor para sus hijos, por lo que un día Fugaku se llevo a Itachi y Sasuke al bosque, los cuales estaban muy contentos hasta que de repente se vieron solos en el bosque. Su padre les dijo:

\- Esperen aquí niños vuelvo en seguida - pero nunca volvió.

Los niños caminaron y caminaron hasta que de repente vieron a lo lejos una casita. Cuando se acercaron más pudieron ver que estaba toda hecha de Dangos de colores y Tomates de los mas rojitos. Por supuesto Itachi y Sasuke no pudieron resistirse y comenzaron a comer.

El malvado Orochimaru vio que su momento había llegado y salió de la casita para invitar a los niños a tomar cuantos dangos y tomates quisieran. Obviamente Itachi y Sasuke aceptaron gustosos pero al cerrarse la puerta, el malvado Orochimaru se mostró como realmente era, una víbora deforme con rostro humanoide. A Sasuke lo encerró en una jaula, donde lo cebaba cada día hasta que se pusiese gordo para poder sacarle los ojos y de paso comérselo. A Itachi lo tenía mientras como criado preso con una cadena en su pequeño tobillo.

Un día, cuando el malvado Orochimaru pensó que Sasuke ya estaba listo para quitarle las corneas que necesitaba para no quedarse ciego, ordenó al pequeño Itachi que fuera a ver si el horno estaba suficientemente caliente, para hornearlo después de arrancarle los ojos. Pero Itachi quien era un niño muy inteligente para su edad, tenía un plan. Le preguntó a Orochimaru:

– Pero, ¿cómo se hace eso? – haciéndose el tonto a un costado del horno.

El malvado Orochimaru le contestó:

– Se hace así, ¡tonto!.

En ese momento Orochimaru metió la cabeza en el horno y el pequeño Itachi lo empujó dentro. Cerró el horno y mientras oía los gritos de la serpiente Orochimaru al hornearse liberó a Sasuke y ambos salieron de la casa, no sin antes llevar consigo los pergaminos, dinero, oro y tesoros que Orochimaru tenia en su cueva… eso si también se llevaron los dangos y tomates que sus manitas podían tomar de la casa de la serpiente del bosque.

Al salir se encontraron con su padre, que les estaba buscando desde hacía semanas y que mientras les estrechaba fuerte les prometió que nunca les volvería a a abandonar.

**Fin.**

**Cuento: **Hansel y Grettel

**Autor: **Jacob Grimm, Wilhelm Grimm

**Personajes: **Mamashi Kishimoto

**Adaptación:** Srta Silencio**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Y colorín colorado, presenta:** "Tsunade y los siete ninjas enanos"

**Anotaciones:** La adaptación del cuento de Blancanieves y los siete enanos.

Había una vez, una niña muy guapa y con un carácter muy imponente que se llamaba Tsunade. Cuando era pequeña, su madre murió y su padre Hashirama volvió a casarse de nuevo. Su madrastra tenia un hijo que era poco mayor que Tsunade, Orochimaru era un chico con rasgos delicados que tenia mucha envidia por Tsunade al ser ella tan hermosa el la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, por lo que recurría a un espejo mágico para alimentar a su vanidad.

\- Espejo, Espejito, ¿quién es el ser mas hermoso del reino? -

Y el espejo respondía:

\- Tú, mi amo. -

Orochimaru se sentía mas tranquilo al escuchar esas palabras de su espejo mágico. Un día Hashirama y la madrastra de Tsunade tuvieron un terrible accidente en el cual murieron de vuelta al pactar el compromiso de Tsunade con el príncipe Jiraiya un rey muy acaudalado y poderoso, Orochimaru sintió celos de ella, pues ahora ella a pesar de perder a su padre estaría con alguien y el estaría solo., corrió a preguntarle al espejo quien era el ser mas hermoso y joven, y el espejo contestó:

\- Lo siento mi amo, tú ya no lo eres, hoy está más guapa y radiante Tsunade. -

Entonces Orochimaru enfurecio llamó a su sirviente Kabuto y le dijo:

\- El espejo mágico me ha dicho que Tsunade es más bella y joven que yo. Así que llévala al bosque y matala! y como prueba de que ha muerto quiero que me traigas su corazón en una caja.

Kabuto llamo a Tsunade y le dijo que iban a dar un paseo por el bosque. Mientras tanto, Kabuto pensaba que Tsunade era una buena chica y no se merecía morir. Cuando llegaron al centro del bosque le contó a Tsunade las intenciones de su malvado hermanastro, pero que no la mataría. Dejo allí a Tsunade y mato a un jabalí para llevarle su corazón a Orochimaru como si se tratara del de Tsunade.

Mientras tanto, Tsunade encontró una casita muy pequeñita y entró. Había una mesita muy chiquitita con 7 silllitas, también había 7 camitas. Como tenía hambre, se sentó en la mesita y se comió todo lo que había en los 7 platitos , y después se acostó en las 7 camitas, las cuales debió juntar para poder hacerlo cómodamente. Pero esa casita tenía dueños, eran 7 enanitos ninjas que cuando llegaron a casa después de trabajar se encontraron a Tsunade durmiendo plácidamente en sus camitas. Chouji el ninja glotón, Sasuke el ninja enojon, Naruto el ninja tontin, Shikamaru el ninja dormilón, Shino el ninja tímido, Lee el ninja hiperactivo y Kiba el ninja distraído. Uno de ellos exclamó:

\- Miren, es muy grande! -Naruto quien solía ser un tanto inpertinente

Y otro respondió:

-Sí que lo es. Podemos pedirle que se quede a vivir con nosotros, para que nos haga de comer. -Agrego Choji pensando en los manjares que podría prepararles.

Y así lo hicieron los 7 pequeños ninjas le pidieron a Tsunade que se quedara a vivir con ellos, y ella accedió después de contarles su triste historia.

Orochimaru seguía preguntando a su espejo quién era el mas hermoso y joven del lugar y éste respondía que el. Pero un día cuando le preguntó quién era la más hermosa criatura, el espejo contestó:

-Es Tsunade.

Y Orochimaru dijo:

\- No puede ser, está muerta!.

A lo que contestó el espejo:

-No, no está muerta, Vive en el bosque en la casa de los ninjas enanos.

El malvado Orochimaru entonces se disfrazó de una vieja mujer y fue a ver a Tsunade. Llevaba una cesta con comida envenenada para Tsunade. Cuando llegó a la casa de los ninjas, llamó a la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es?"- dijo Tsunade.

\- Soy una pobre vieja que vende comida para mantenerse. Tengo manzanas, quieres probarlas?

\- No como fruta a esta hora, engorda. - Tsunade queria seguir viendo el televisor.

\- Traigo un poco de Agua de frutas - insistió Orochimaru

-No gracias ya tome mucha agua. -Tsunade comenzaba a irritarse no era una chica de mucha paciencia y aquella anciana le estaba colmando la paciencia.

-Traigo una botella de Saque de la mejor calidad - dijo Orochimaru recordando del gusto de su hermanastra por la bebida-

\- No creo que se buena idea beber tan temprano… aunque… - la joven rubia titubeo -

Orochimaru dijo las palabras indicadas - Apuesto a que no eres capaz de beber un solo trago y ya.

Tsunade abrió la puerta y no pudo resistirse a la botella de Saque cuya botella brillaba como el sol. Tomo la botella, bebió un solo sorbo y cayo muerta al suelo. El malvado Orochimaru se marchó riéndose porque ahora sí sería el mas guapo y joven del lugar.

Cuando llegaron los ninjas enanos encontraron en el suelo a Tsunade, Sasuke alcanzo a ver a Orochimaru alejarse en el bosque por lo que aviso a los demás ninjas y fueron tras el. Los 7 ninjas enanos lo acorralaron en un acantilado y lo apedrearon hasta hacer que cayera hasta el fondo, Orochimaru dio un gran grito y todos juntaron sus manitas para arrojarle una gran roca para aplastarlo. Los ninjas enanos regresaron y construyeron una caja de cristal para meter a Tsunade, una ves lista la llevaron al bosque, estando allí en el bosque pasó el rey Jiraiya quien quedó asombrado por la belleza de Tsunade y la tristeza de los pequeños. Entonces decidió abrir la caja y besó a Tsunade que sorprendentemente despertó y le dio un fuerte golpe al Peli gris por tratar de aprovecharse de ella, todos los enanitos saltaban de alegría al ver a Tsunade viva.

El rey después de reaccionar al gran golpe de Tsunade la llevo a su castillo y se casó con ella, y tanto Jiraiya, Tsunade y los pequeños ninjas vivieron juntos en palacio.

**Fin.**

**Cuento:** Blanca Nieves

**Autor:** Jacob Grimm, Wilhelm Grimm

**Personajes:** Mamashi Kishimoto

**Adaptación**: Srita Silencio


	8. Chapter 8

**Y colorín colorado, presenta:**"La sirenita"

**Anotaciones:** Esta es la adaptación del cuento del mismo nombre.

En medio del mar, en las más grandes profundidades se extendía un reino mágico. Un lugar de extraordinaria belleza rodeado por flores y plantas únicas y en el que se encontraba el castillo del rey del mar Hiashi de los tritones Hyuga.

Él y sus dos hijas vivían felices en medio de tanta belleza. Ellas pasaban el día jugando y cuidando de sus flores en los majestuosos jardines de árboles azules y rojos. La mayor de ellas era especial, su piel era blanca y suave, sus ojos grandes aperlados, cabello largo y lacio de color negro azulado, y una cola de sirena de color azul marino.

A la encantadora sirena le fascinaban las historias de los seres humanos, tanto que cuando encontró una estatua de un hombre en los restos de un barco que naufragó no se lo pensó y se la llevó para ponerla en su jardín, esto a escondidas de su padre quien no gustaba de los humanos, pero a pesar de todo eso Hiashi le prometió que algún día conocería la superficie pues sabia que ese era el mayor sueño de su hija.

\- Cuando cumplas quince años podrás subir a la superficie y contemplaras los bosques, las ciudades y todo lo que hay allí. Hasta entonces está prohibido.

Hinata era una chica muy feliz, pero sentía tanta opresión por ser la hija del gran rey Hiashi, el tener que ser perfecta la asfixiaba por lo que solo quería un poco de libertad, era por eso que el día en que subiría a ver la superficie la llenaba de ilusión. La pequeña Hinata esperó a que llegara su turno ansiosa, imaginando como sería el mundo de allá arriba. Cada vez que a una de sus amigas le llegaba el turno y cumplía los quince años, ella escuchaba atentamente las cosas que contaba y eso aumentaba sus ganas para que llegara el momento de subir.

Tras años de espera por fin cumplió quince años. Hinata subió y se encontró con un gran barco en el que celebraban una fiesta. Oía música y alboroto y no pudo evitar acercarse para tratar de ver a través de una de sus ventanas. Entre la gente distinguió a un joven apuesto, que resultó ser el príncipe Naruto, y por quien quedó enamorada al observar su belleza.

Continuó allí mirando hasta que una tormenta cayó sobre ellos repentinamente. El mar comenzó a rugir con fuerza y el barco empezó a dar tumbos como si se tratase de un barquito de papel, hasta que finalmente logró partirlo y mandarlo al fondo del mar.

En medio del naufragio Hinata buscó a Naruto, logró rescatarlo y llevarlo sano y salvo hasta la playa, Naruto estaba reaccionando y entre alucinaciones pudo escuchar la melodiosa voz de Hinata y ver esos ojos perla encantadores, Hinata oyó a alguien que se acercaba, y rápidamente nadó hasta el mar por miedo a que la vieran. A lo lejos vio como Naruto se despertaba y conseguía levantarse.

Hinata siguió subiendo a la superficie todos los días con la esperanza de ver a su Naruto, pero nunca lo veía y cada vez regresaba más triste al fondo del mar. Pero un día se armó de valor y decidió visitar a la bruja del mar, la malvada Kaguya para que le ayudara a ser humana. Estaba tan enamorada que era capaz de pagar a cambio cualquier precio, por alto que fuera. Y vaya si lo fue.

\- Te prepararé tu brebaje, ya podrás tener dos piernecitas. Pero a cambio… ¡deberás pagar un precio!

La inocente sirenita Hyuga no entendía que precio debía pagar.

\- Quiero tu don más preciado, ¡tus ojos!

\- ¿Mis ojos? Pero si no veo como encontrare al príncipe, ¿cómo lo voy a enamorar?

\- Tendrás que arriesgarte... ademas tienes otros atributos mas grandes jajaja

-Yo... no...

-Si no, no hay trato

\- Está bien, lo haré -la joven correía el riesgo necesario por su apuesto príncipe.

La malvada bruja le advirtió que nunca más podría volver al mar y que si no conseguía enamorar al príncipe y éste contraía matrimonio con otra mujer, su alma le pertenecería. Hinata estaba muy asustada pero a pesar de todo, aceptó el trato.

La sirena se tomó la pócima y se despertó en la orilla de la playa al día siguiente, complemente desnuda. Su cola de sirena ya no estaba, en su lugar tenía dos piernas. Naruto la encontró y rápidamente la cubrió con su abrigo, le preguntó quién era y cómo había llegado hasta allí, Hinata no sabia si era el apuesto príncipe, temía que fuera alguien que la llevara lejos del príncipe, Intento explicarle, pero no sabia como hacerlo, no era facil decirle que era una sirena que buscaba al amor de su vida, sus palabras no salían de su boca pues estaba congelada del miedo. Naruto la llevó hasta su castillo y dejó que se quedara ahí. Con el tiempo entre los dos surgió una bonita amistad y cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntos.

El tiempo pasaba y la sirenita sentía mucha confianza en Naruto y el rubio cada vez se enamoraba mas y mas de ella pues la joven era muy hermosa, Hinata comenzó a pensar que se había enamorado de su anfitrión sin saber que era el mismo joven por el que había comenzado esa aventura, pero la malvada Kaguya no permitiría que Hinata fuera feliz, por lo que decidió intervenir se transformó en una joven rubia y de belleza delicada, llamada Shion que hechizo a Naruto con uno de sus brebajes y lo convenció de que se casaran en 3 días.

Naruto le anunció al día siguiente su boda con otra mujer a la sirenita, Hinata se llenó de tristeza al oír sus palabras, no entendía el por que se ponía así, era la primera vez que sentía que se le partía el corazón, pero a pesar de eso lo acompañaría en la celebración de sus nupcias con el resto de los invitados, y al finalizar se iría en busca de su principe. A punto del atardecer mientras contemplaba triste la boda, aparecieron sus amigos dos tritones Shino y Kiba junto a un caballito de mar llamado Akamaru, para decirle que esa chica era Kaguya y debía evitar que se casaran.

La sirenita se acercó sigilosamente a Naruto y cundo estaba a punto de besar a Shion, Hinata se interpuso para evitarlo. La Sirenita forcejeo con la mujer quien se desespero por que la pequeña sirenita era hábil en combate, rápidamente la tierna Shion se transformo en la malvada Kaguya, Naruto se asombro al verla y se rompió el encanto del brebaje, Kaguya al sentirse acorralada trato de huir al mar no tenia que perder el sol estaba por ponerse, pero al saltar al mar Kiba le dio un coletazo que la hizo quedar noqueada Akamaru le robo el dije a la bruja del mar, Shino rompió el dije donde Kaguya guardaba el brillo de los ojos de HInata, para que su gran amiga pudiera ver por fin. Naruto se disculpo con ella por haber caído en el engaño de Kaguya y haberla hecho sufrir de esa manera, ella había hecho todo por amor a el, y Naruto la beso antes de que el sol se pusiera.

La sirenita se sintió tan feliz en los brazos de su amado, mientras sus amigos se llevaban a la malvada Kaguya con el gran rey Hiashi para el castigo que le aguardaba. Naruto y Hinata se casaron en presencia de su padre en el mar con sus amigos tritones y sirenas, y vivieron felices por el resto de sus vidas.

**Fin. **

**Cuento: **La sirenita

**Autor: **Hans Christian Andersen/Disney

**Personajes: **Mamashi Kishimoto

**Adaptación: **Srta. Silencio


	9. Chapter 9

**Historias cortas presentan…** "Inonzel la princesa de la larga cabellera"

**Anotaciones:** Esta es la adaptación de la versión del cuento de Rapunzel.

Había una vez una pareja que desde hacía mucho tiempo deseaba tener hijos. Aunque la espera fue larga, por fin sus sueños se hicieron realidad. Los Yamanaka tendrían a su primer hijo.

La futura madre miraba por la ventana las lechugas del huerto vecino, se le hacía agua la boca nada más de pensar lo maravilloso que sería poder comerse una de esas lechugas.

Sin embargo, el huerto le pertenecía a la bruja Nekoba, quien tenia su casa llena de gatos que le informaban si alguien ingresaba a su propiedad y por eso nadie se atrevía a entrar en el, pronto la mujer ya no pensaba más que en esas lechugas y por no querer comer otra cosa empezó a enfermarse. Su esposo Inoichi, preocupado, resolvió entrar a escondidas en el huerto cuando cayera la noche, para coger algunas lechugas. La mujer se las comió todas, pero en vez de calmar su antojo, lo empeoró. Entonces, Inoichi regresó a la huerta, pero esa noche la bruja * lo descubrió.

-¿Cómo te atreves a robar mis lechugas? -chilló la bruja Nekoba

Aterrorizado, Inoichi le explicó a la bruja que todo se debía a los antojos de su mujer.

-Puedes llevarte las lechugas que quieras -dijo la bruja - pero a cambio tendrás que darme al bebé cuando nazca.

Inoichi no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Tan pronto nació, la bruja se llevó a la hermosa niña a la cual llamó Ino. La belleza de Ino aumentaba día a día lo que hacia que llamara la atención de todos en la aldea, la bruja resolvió entonces esconderla para que nadie más pudiera admirarla. Cuando Ino llegó a la edad de los doce años, la bruja se la llevó fuera de la aldea a lo más profundo del bosque y la encerró en una torre sin puertas ni escaleras, para que no se pudiera escapar. Cuando Nekoba iba a visitarla, le decía desde abajo:

-Ino, tu cabellera deja caer!.

La niña dejaba caer por la ventana su larga trenza rubia y la bruja subía. Al cabo de unos años, el destino quiso que un joven AMBU pasara por el bosque y escuchara la voz melodiosa de Ino, que cantaba para pasar las horas. El chico cuyo nombre era Sai se sintió atraído por la hermosa voz y quiso saber de dónde provenía. Finalmente halló la torre, pero no logró encontrar ninguna puerta para entrar. Sai quedó prendado de aquella voz por lo cual iba al bosque tantas veces como le era posible entre cada misión que tenia. Por las noches, regresaba a las instalaciones de la organización en la cual trabajaba con el corazón destrozado, sin haber encontrado la manera de entrar, su remedio al dolor era pintar el rostro de esa joven, pronto ya tenia centenares de cuadros de la bella rubia. Un buen día, vio que una bruja se acercaba a la torre y llamaba a la muchacha.

-Ino, tu cabellera deja caer!.

Sai observó sorprendido. Entonces comprendió que aquella era la manera de llegar hasta la muchacha de la hermosa voz. Tan pronto se fue Nekoba, Sai se acercó a la torre y repitió las mismas palabras:

-Ino, tu cabellera deja caer!.

La rubia dejó caer la trenza y Sai subió. Ino tuvo miedo al principio, pues jamás había visto a un hombre. Sin embargo, Sai le explicó con toda dulzura y tranquilidad cómo se había sentido atraído por su hermosa voz, el rostro de Sai con una sonrisa le dio calidez a la joven por lo que accedió a confiar en el, después de un rato platicando le pidió que se casara con él, sin dudarlo un instante Ino aceptó. En vista de que la rubia no tenía forma de salir de la torre Sai le prometió llevarle un ovillo de seda cada vez que fuera a visitarla, así podría tejer una escalera y escapar. Para que Nekoba no sospechara nada, Sai iba a visitar a su amada por las noches. Sin embargo, un día Ino le dijo a la bruja sin pensar:

-Tú eres mucho más pesada que Sai.

-¡Me has estado engañando! -chilló Nekoba enfurecida y cortó la trenza de Ino.

Con un hechizo la bruja envió a Ino a una tierra apartada e inhóspita, luego ató la trenza a un garfio junto a la ventana y esperó la llegada de Sai. Cuando éste llegó, comprendió que había caído en una trampa.

-Tu belleza ya no esta aquí, y jamas la volverás a ver! -dijo Nekoba con voz chillona -, ¡y no volverás a verla nunca más!

Sai lucho contra la malvada bruja Nekoba, derrotándola de una estocada con su espada, Nekoba empujo al joven de tes salida que cayo por la ventana de la torre, por fortuna sobrevivió pues cayó en una enredadera de espinas que por desgracia le hirieron los ojos y Sai quedó ciego.

¿Cómo buscaría ahora a su bella Ino? ¿Como pintaría a su amada? Durante muchos meses, Sai vagó por los bosques, sin parar de llorar. A todo aquel que se cruzaba por su camino le preguntaba si había visto a una muchacha muy hermosa llamada Ino y les mostraba los cuadros pero nadie le daba razón. Cierto día ya casi a punto de perder las esperanzas, Sai escuchó a lo lejos una canción triste pero muy hermosa. Reconoció la voz de inmediato y se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía, era su hermosa Ino.

Al verlo, Ino corrió a abrazar a su amado. Lágrimas de felicidad cayeron en los ojos de Sai. De repente, algo extraordinario sucedió... ¡Sai recuperó la vista! El amor puro de los dos le había curado. Sai e Ino lograron encontrar el camino de regreso hacia la aldea donde se casaron poco tiempo después y fueron una pareja muy feliz.

**Fin.**

**Cuento:** Rapunzel

**Autor:** Jacob Grimm, Wilhelm Grimm

**Personajes:** Mamashi Kishimoto

**Adaptación:** Srta Silencio


	10. Chapter 10

**Y colorín colorado, Presenta:** "Sakura y La Bestia"

**Anotaciones: **Adaptación del cuento la bella y la bestia.

Había una vez un hombre muy rico y respetado en la nación del fuego, Hizashi Haruno que tenía una hermosa hija. De pronto, de la noche a la mañana perdió casi toda su fortuna, el hombre tuvo que vender su gran mansión y mudarse a una casita en una pequeña aldea. Su hija que se llamaba Sakura, por su dulce, delicado rostro y sus cabellos rosados. Ella siempre trataba de animarle.

Un día Hizashi se fue a la ciudad para encontrar trabajo. Cuando montó en su caballo preguntó a su hija qué les gustaría tener, si él ganaba suficiente dinero. Con su hermosa voz, Sakura murmuró:

\- Una flor de cerezos, aquí no tenemos y me gustaría plantarlos para que adornaran el jardín. Pero como estamos en invierno, comprenderé que no puedas encontrar ninguna.

-Haré todo cuanto pueda por complacerte hija mía.

Diciendo esto emprendió la marcha. En la nación del fuego, todo le fue mal, no encontró trabajo en ninguna parte, no pudo conseguir la flor para Sakura, cuando regresaba a casa, su caballo se hizo daño en una pata y tuvo que desmontar. De repente se desató una tormenta de nieve y el desgraciado hombre se encontró perdido en medio de un oscuro bosque.

Entonces percibió, a través de la ventisca, un gran muro con un símbolo pintado en forma de cresta y unas puertas con rejas de hierro forjado bien cerradas. Al fondo del jardín, se veía una gran mansión con luces tenues en las ventanas.

-Si pudiera cobijarme aquí…- No había terminado de hablar cuando las puertas se abrieron. El viento huracanado le empujó por el sendero hacia las escaleras de la casa. La puerta de entrada se abrió con un chirrido y apareció una mesa con unos candelabros y los manjares más tentadores.

Miró atrás, a través de los remolinos de nieve, y vio que las puertas enrejadas se habían cerrado y su caballo había desaparecido. Entró, la puerta chirrió de nuevo y se cerró a sus espaldas. Mientras examinaba nerviosamente la estancia, una de las sillas se separó de la mesa, invitándole claramente a sentarse.

\- Supongo que no daño a nadie, y se ve que soy bien recibido. Intentaré disfrutar de todo esto.

Tras haber comido y bebido todo lo que quiso, se fijó en un gran sofá que había frente al fuego, con una manta extendida sobre el asiento. Una esquina de la manta aparecía levantada como diciendo: "Ven y túmbate." Y eso fue lo que hizo. Cuando se dio cuenta, era ya por la mañana. Se levantó, sintiéndose maravillosamente bien, y se sentó a la mesa, donde le esperaba el desayuno. Una flor de cerezo con sus hojas frescas y rosaditas, puesta en un florero de cristal, adornaba la mesa. Con gran sorpresa exclamó:

-¡Una flor de cerezo! ¡Qué suerte! Al fin Sakura tendrá su regalo. - Comió cuanto pudo, se levantó y tomó la flor del florero.

Entonces, un rugido terrible llenó la estancia. El fuego de la chimenea pareció encogerse y las velas temblaron. La puerta se abrió de golpe. El jardín nevado enmarcaba una espantosa visión. ¿Era un hombre o una bestia? Vestía ropas de hombre, pero tenía un aspecto horroroso un pelaje largo en color negro, unas alas en forma de garras gigantes, su piel estaba ennegrecida, en su rostro una marca en la altura de su nariz que enmarcaba dos ojos completamente rojos que daba mucho temor.

\- Por favor, disculpeme, señor era para mi hija Sakura. Pero la devolveré al instante, no se preocupe.

\- Demasiado tarde. Ahora tienes que llevártela… y enviarme a tu hija en su lugar.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

\- Entonces te devoraré.

\- Prefiero que me comas a mí que a mi maravillosa hija.

\- Si me la envías, no tocaré un solo pelo de su cabeza. Tienes mi palabra. - la bestia espero - Ahora, decide.

El padre de Sakura accedió al horrible trato y la Bestia le entregó un anillo mágico. Cuando Sakura diera tres vueltas al anillo, se encontraría ya en la desolada mansión. Fuera, en la nieve, esperaba el caballo, sorprendentemente curado de su cojera, ensillado y listo para la marcha. La vuelta a casa fue un calvario para aquel hombre, pero aún peor fue la llegada cuando le contó a Sakura lo que había sucedido, ella preguntó…

-¿Dijo que no me haría ningún daño, de verdad, papá?

-Me dio su palabra, cariño.

-Entonces dame el anillo. Y por favor, no te olvides de mí. - Se despidió con un beso, se puso el anillo y le dio tres vueltas.

Al segundo, se encontró en la mansión de la Bestia. Nadie la recibió. No vio a la Bestia en muchos días. En la casa todo era sencillo y agradable. Las puertas se abrían solas, los candelabros flotaban escaleras arriba para iluminarle el camino de su habitación, la comida aparecía servida en la mesa y, misteriosamente, era recogida después… Sakura no tenía miedo en una casa tan acogedora, pero se sentía tan sola que empezó a desear que la Bestia viniera y le hablara, por muy horrible que fuera.

Un día, mientras ella paseaba por el jardín, la Bestia salió de detrás de un árbol. Sakura no pudo evitar un grito, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos. El extraño ser hablaba tratando de ocultar la aspereza de su voz.

-¡No tengas miedo Sakura! -Sakura solo lo miro - Sólo he venido a preguntarte si estás bien en mi casa. Mi nombre es Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bueno… Preferiría estar en la mía. Pero estoy bien cuidada, gracias Sa... Sasuke. - la joven titubeo al llamarlo por su nombre-

-Bien. - el escucharla decir su nombre le dio confianza a la bestia -

Pasearon los dos por el jardín y a partir de entonces Sasuke fue a menudo a hablar con Sakura, pero nunca se sentó a comer con ella en la gran mesa. Una noche, Sakura le vio arrastrándose por el césped, bajo el claro de luna. Impresionada intuyó en seguida que iba a la caza de comida. Cuando él levantó los ojos, la vio en la ventana, se cubrió la cara con las garras y lanzó un rugido de vergüenza. A pesar de su fealdad. Sakura se sentía tan sola y él era tan amable con ella que empezó a desear verle.

Una tarde, mientras ella leía sentada junto al fuego, se acerco a la joven, Sasuke poco a poco le tomaba cariño a la hermosa chica pero pensaba que no era justo para ella tenerla ahí.

-Te has acostumbrado a vivir aquí? - dijo Sasuke tratando de evitar su mirada.

-Es grato vivir aquí, es muy gentil de su parte atenderme como lo hace. - Sakura trataba de mirarlo aunque sentía el rechazo de él, quizá por la vergüenza de su fealdad.

\- Trata de no mirarme, ni acercarte a mi, - dijo eso y se alejo de la joven a quien intentaba acercar a él pero al mismo tiempo alejarla por su bienestar.

Un día, él la encontró llorando junto a una fuente del jardín.

\- ¡Oh, Sasuke! Me avergüenza llorar cuando tú has sido tan amable conmigo. Pero el invierno se avecina. He estado aquí cerca de un año. Siento nostalgia de mi casa. Echo muchísimo de menos a mi padre. Con alegría oyó que Sasuke le respondía:

\- Puedes ir a casa durante siete días con la condición de que que me prometas volver. - Sakura se emociono y brinco de alegría - Si tu no vuelves moriré -dijo Sasuke mas para sus adentros -

Sakura se lo prometió al instante, dio tres vueltas al anillo de su dedo y… de pronto apareció en la pequeña cocina de su casa a la hora del almuerzo. La alegría fue tan grande como la sorpresa.

El tiempo voló y pasaron una maravillosa semana juntos. Sakura contó a su padre todas las cosas que le habían sucedido con su extraño anfitrión y él le contó a su vez todas las buenas nuevas. La feliz semana pasó sin ninguna palabra o señal de Sasuke. Sakura pensaba queso se quedaba unos días mas no pasaría nada.

Pasó otra semana y, para su alivio, nada ocurrió. Su padre también respiró con tranquilidad. Pero una noche, mientras se peinaba frente al espejo, su imagen se emborronó de repente y en su lugar apareció Sasuke. Yacía bajo él claro de luna, cubierta casi completamente de hojas. Sakura, llena de compasión, exclamó:

\- ¡Oh, Sasuke! Por favor, no te mueras. Volveré, querida Bestia.

Al instante dio vuelta al anillo tres veces y se encontró a su lado en el jardín. Acomodó la enorme cabeza de la bestia sobre su regazo y repitió:

\- Sasuke, no quiero que te mueras, todo esto es mi culpa, no te mueras… yo te amo, te amo Sasuke.

Sakura intentó apartar las hojas de su rostro. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y rociaban la cabeza de la Bestia. De repente, una voz con timbre diferente se dirigió a Sakura.

\- Mírame, Sakura. Seca tus lágrimas.

Sakura bajó la vista y observó que estaba acariciando unos cabellos negros suaves y terzos, la Bestia había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba el más hermoso de los seres humanos. Un hombre alto delgado de piel clara y suave con rasgos sutiles y varoniles.

Sakura preguntó:

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha. El brujo Orochimaru me coloco un sello maldito y me convirtió en una bestia para siempre. Sólo el verdadero amor de una mujer me ha librado del sello. Gracias por todo Sakura… Y ahora, dime, ¿te casarás conmigo?

-Pues claro que sí, si me caso contigo Sasuke.

Desde aquel momento los dos vivieron llenos de felicidad en la mansión de Sasuke viviendo felices por siempre.

**Fin**

**Cuento:** La bella y la bestia

**Autor:** Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve

**Personajes:** Mamashi Kishimoto

**Adaptación**: Srta Silencio


	11. Chapter 11

**Y colorín colorado, presenta: "**Tenten"

**Anotaciones: **Adaptación del cuento de Mulan.

Esta es la historia de una joven llamada Tenten, la hija única de un gran guerrero de Konoha Maito Gai, la joven sabia que su padre ya no estaba en la flor de su juventud y como hija única de este debía casarse para mantener el linaje de su clan, conseguir un buen marido que defendiera el honor y honra de su familia y el día había llegado, Tenten debía visitar a la casamentera de la aldea la vieja Chiyo por lo que se arreglo lo mejor que pudo. Su padre le obsequio una tortuguita de la suerte. Como Tenten quería ver a su padre contento, trató de agradar a Chiyo para que le preparara una buena boda, en esa aldea se acostumbraba a que las jóvenes casaderas eran elegidas por los caballeros por distinción de la casamentera, pero la pobre Tenten no lo consiguió, pues servir el té vestida con vestidos con tantas sedas y mover el abanico con gracia, le resultaba algo muy complicado. Al final, sin querer, prendió fuego al vestido de la Chiyo, claro que la casamentera no quiso recomendarla como una buena mujer lista para desposar. Nuestra pequeña Tenten no era muy femenina que digamos.

Tenten había fracasado y estaba muy triste, sabia que su familia dependía de ello y eso la deprimía mas, pero su padre como siempre la consoló en el jardín, le mostró un árbol y, sonriendo le explicó:

-La flor que crece en la adversidad, es la mas hermosa de todas Tenten. No tengas prisa, algún día te casaras con el hombre indicado.

Una mañana un gran estruendo rompió la calma de la aldea, los zetsus invadieron Konoha, la aldea estaba siendo atacada, las murallas de la aldea estaban siendo incendiadas la joven se asusto y corrió con su padre, Maito Gai resguardo a su familia, pero el hombre ya no estaba en su mejor momento para poder hacer frente a los zetsus, por ese día la familia de Tenten no corrió peligro. A la mañana siguiente el Hokage ordenó que un hombre de cada familia se incorporara al ejército. En casa de la familia de Tenten sólo había un hombre, su padre Maito Gai, y ya era mayor, la joven sabia que si su padre se unía en el ejercito no volvería. Tenten, para salvarle cogió su espada y su armadura de su padre, se cortó el pelo y fue a unirse al ejercito.

En su casa toda su familia pensaba como podían proteger a Tenten, tras discutir durante mucho rato, enviaron a la tortuga Rock Lee para que cuidara de ella. Tenten se presentó a la nación del Fuego ante el capitán Neji, un joven un tanto déspota y presumido por sus habilidades y su linaje, pero my guapo y fuerte con sus ojos color perla, su piel blanca y ese cabello largo en color castaño Tenten se quedo maravillada, pero temerosa por que el hombre imponía.

-Nombre? - Neji pregunto a la joven sin siquiera mirarla, sus ojos estaban fijos en el listado que tenia.

-Tenten. - la jovencita temblaba de miedo por dentro, pero trataba de disimular el temor de ser descubierta.

\- Eh? - Neji se giro para mirarla - Ese no es nombre de chica?

-No señor, es nombre de varón - Tenten sudaba de miedo pero se mantenía firme, Neji la miro fijamente pero prefirió no darle importancia por el momento.

En el ejército todos terminaron creyeron que Tenten era un muchacho ya que el entrenamiento militar era muy duro, pero Tenten lo resistió, a pesar de que Neji la tenia muy vigilada, cada paso que daba Neji la miraba había algo en ella que lo tenia muy inquieto, Neji pensaba que era por que el chico ocultaba algo o quizá era algo mas que le provocaba vigilarla constantemente. Rock Lee estaban con ella en todo momento y la aconsejaba si como también la animaba a la pobre chica, aunque no siempre las cosas salían bien. La joven hizo tres amigos Kiba, Shino y Kankuro quienes la consideraban un amigo.

Con el tiempo la joven logro hacerse amiga del castaño ya habían pasado varias semanas juntos y la joven comenzaba a sentirse atraída por el, Neji condujo a sus tropas a un paso que había entre las montañas. Allí estaban los zetsus los enemigos de Konoha, pero eran mucho más numerosos que ellos. ¡Estaban perdidos!

Afortunadamente, a Tenten se le ocurrió una idea. Disparar el cañón por encima de los enemigos, en la ladera de la montaña de nieve. Neji no estaba muy convencido pero no tenia de otra, hicieron lo que Tenten pidió, el tiro provocó un alud, y los zetsus quedaron sepultados en la nieve. Pero Madara, el jefe de los zetsus se salvó y alcanzo a herir a Mulán. Neji estaba contentísimo por el triunfo, el joven Tenten los había salvado, ese chico con el que había logrado una gran amistad. Los soldados vitorearon a Tenten, y el médico Kabuto le curó la herida que no era de gravedad, pero inevitablemente descubrió el secreto de Tenten y luego de haberla curado contó que el héroe era una mujer.

Neji se sintió engañado, se enfadó con ella, sin dejar que la joven pudiera dar una explicación sobre lo que había hecho y se alejó con sus hombres. Tenten se quedo con Rock Lee y sus nuevos amigos Shino, Kiba y Kankuro, la joven se puso muy triste por lo sucedido, pero mas por el enfado de Neji con ella, le dolía saber que el se había ido molesto con ella. La joven no le quedo mas que volver escoltada por sus amigos, pero poco después estando ya en la aldea se enteró de que Madara había entrado en el torre Hokage y había hecho prisionero al Hokage.

Amenazando con matarlo si alguien intentaba liberarle. Tenten se dirigió a a la torre con un plan en mente. Disfrazó a sus amigos Shino, Kiba y Kankuro de mujeres y de este modo entraron en la torre y rescataron al Hokage. Aunque Madara no era ningún tonto y se dio cuenta del engaño e intento impedirlo pero Tenten luchó contra él, logrando vencerlo gracias a la tortuga Rock Lee, que a paso lento dirigió contra él un enorme cohete, que lo hizo volar hasta el cielo.

La amenaza de los zetsus había desaparecido. Todos aclamaron a Tenten como su salvadora y por su gran valentía. El Hokage le hizo regalos y le ofreció el puesto de consejera imperial. Pero ella prefirió volver a su casa, con su familia, con su padre. Donde su familia la esperaba con mucha felicidad.

Y hasta allí fue a buscarla Neji, que se había enamorado de la joven más valiente de Konoha y por supuesto ella le correspondía. Bueno primero le entrego su espada que había perdido en batalla Tenten y ya después vino lo demás.

**Fin.**

**Cuento: **Mulan

**Autor: **Leyenda Popular China

**Personajes: **Mamashi Kishimoto

**Adaptación: **Srta Silencio


	12. Chapter 12

**Y colorín colorado, presenta:** "Shikamaru y la lampara maravillosa"

**Anotaciones:** Esta es la adaptación del cuento Aladino y la lampara maravillosa.

Había una vez un buen chico de nombre Shikamaru, que era huérfano desde muy pequeño y ademas muy pobre, vivía en una pequeña y sencilla casita cerca del reino de Suna el imperio de Arena.

Todos los días Shikamaru se levantaba temprano muy a su pesar para recorrer las calles del reino en busca de comida, en la tarde el hambriento chico regresaba a casa con lo poco que había encontrado para comerlo tranquilo. Un buen día, mientras Shikamaru se paseaba por el mercado, se encontró con un hombre alto que cubría su ojo con un turbante, que le llamó por su nombre.

– Hola muchacho, tu eres Shikamaru. ¿Cierto?

– Si, ¿Cómo es que conoces mi nombre? – preguntó el chico asustado.

– ¿No me recuerdas? Soy tu tío, Baki. He estado ausente durante mucho tiempo, pero por tu aspecto puedo ver que no la has pasado muy bien.

Shikamaru se sintió afligido por las palabras de su tío, porque en verdad la había pasado mal.

– No te preocupes muchacho. Si me haces un favor te recompensaré con una moneda de oro.

– ¿En serio, tío? – exclamó Shikamaru muy entusiasmado – haré lo que me pidas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Baki partió con Shikamaru hacia el desierto, y después de varias horas caminando, arribaron a una enorme montaña cubierta de piedras, Baki apartó algunas y pudo verse entonces un pequeño agujero.

– Ahora debes seguir tu sólo Shikamaru. Si entras por ese agujero hasta el final podrás ver una vieja lámpara de aceite. Tráemela, por favor. Solo trame la lampara, lo demás no importa.

Shikamaru rápidamente se coló por el estrecho agujero. Desde el primer momento, el muchacho quedó deslumbrado con todas las cosas que encontró en el interior de aquella cueva: piedras preciosas, objetos enormes de oro macizo, monedas de plata y joyas exquisitas. Asombrado por el lujo, el chico arribó finalmente al final de la cueva, y al encontrar la vieja lámpara decidió regresar a toda prisa.

– ¡Ayúdame a salir, tío! –le pidió Shikamaru al hombre al llegar al pequeño agujero.

– Primero dame la lámpara – dijo Baki con severidad.

– Por supuesto que te la daré, pero necesito salir de esta cueva.

– ¡No! Dame a lámpara.

– Por favor, antes necesito que me ayudes – exclamó el Shikamaru alargando sus manos.

Cuando se dio cuenta que el muchacho no le entregaría la lámpara, Baki se enfureció tanto que volvió a tapar el agujero con las piedras, y Shikamar quedó entonces encerrado en aquella cueva oscura.

¿Cómo saldré de este lugar? – se preguntaba Shikamaru mientras se recostaba en una de las montañas de oro, se puso tan comido que sin darse cuenta, comenzó a frotar la vieja lámpara de aceite. Al momento, apareció ante Shikamaru un enorme genio.

– Tus deseos son órdenes, mi amo – exclamó la figura con una voz penetrante, un gran genio regordete llamado Choji.

– ¿Yo? Yo solo quiero regresar a mi cama – le dijo el pequeño aun asustado por la presencia del genio.

Terminando de decir aquello, Shikamaru sintió como todo se alumbraba a su alrededor, y aún sin poder explicar lo que estaba sucediendo, apareció de repente en su pequeña casita. Desde ese momento, Shikamaru comenzó a vivir plácidamente, pues el dinero ya no era problema.

Convertido en un hombre sin preocupaciones y mientras se encontraba dando uno de sus paseos por las calles del imperio, Shikamaru vio por primera vez a la hermana del Sultán. Tan enamorado quedó de aquella chica, que enseguida decidió llamar al genio para pedirle que le convirtiera en un poderoso rey, lleno de lacayos, carruajes y con un elegante y cómodo palacio.

Una vez hecho realidad su deseo, Shikamaru se dispuso a entrar en el palacio del Sultán con un ejército de caballos y sirvientes para pedir la mano de la princesa Temari de la arena. El Sultán Gaara de la arena no dudó en aceptar la propuesta, un rey pidiendo la mano de su hermosa hermana no podía despreciar el pedimento, y así planificaron una inmensa boda a celebrarse en las próximas semanas.

La princesa Temari que era muy orgullosa no estaba de acuerdo con la boda ella gustaba de ser independiente y no necesitaba de ningún bebe llorón y menos un rey que se creyera superior a ella la intentara conquistar, pero muy a su pesar la boda seguía en pie.

Sin embargo, el tío malvado de Shikamaru que no era sino la mano derecha del sultán Gaara se había enterado del suceso, y lleno de envidia se coló por la noche a la habitación de Shikamaru para robar la lampara, la tomo y escapo del palacio.

Al salir del palacio, Baki frotó la lámpara y apareció nuevamente el genio Choji. Entonces, le pidió que le concediera todas las riquezas y el destino de Shikamaru y así lo hizo. A la mañana siguiente, Shikamaru despertó en su antigua y humilde casita, y confundido por la situación, corrió hacia el palacio para encontrase con Choji.

Sin embargo, al llegar al lugar, el Shikamaru encontró al Baki vestido con sus ropas y preparando la boda de el con la princesa Temari, la lampara la llevaba colgando de su cuello y Shikamaru comprendió todo, pues era flojo peor no tonto. Cuando vio a la rubia , Shikamaru le pidió su ayuda, Temari no dudó en ayudarlo, pues Baki estaba engañando a su hermano el gran sultán Ganara y no se lo permitiría, la joven ayudo a Shikamaru, le puso a Baki una buena dosis de veneno en su comida y con ligeros coqueteos consiguió que lo comiera.

Tan pronto Baki probó el último bocado de su comida, cayó en un profundo sueño que duraría por cien años. Seguidamente, Shikamaru tomó la lámpara maravillosa y la frotó con fuerza, el genio Choji apareció al instante y el chico le pidió que le devolviera su antigua vida de felicidad a la princesa, aunque no fuera con el, Temari se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru realmente la quería por quien era y no por su título y su riqueza, la joven le dijo que si se casaría con el.

Desde entonces, los jóvenes príncipes fueron muy felices por largo tiempo y nunca jamás oyeron hablar de Baki, ni tuvieron que preocuparse por la mala suerte del destino.

**Fin.**

**Cuento:** Aladino y la lampara Maravillosa

**Autor:** Cultura Popular Siria

**Personajes:** Mamashi Kishimoto

**Adaptación:** Srta Silencio


	13. Chapter 13

**Y colorín colorado, presentan: **"Tsunade y el sapo"

**Anotaciones: **Adaptación del cuento la princesa y el sapo

En un sitio muy lejano una joven princesa llamada Tsunade, de cabellos dorados como el sol, ojos almendrados que acentuaban un hermoso rostro, vivía como cualquier joven pudiera desear. La princesa era desde pequeña huérfana de padres que vivía bajo el cuidado de su abuelo el gran rey de la hoja, uno de los reinos mas importantes de todo el mundo, la niña nunca lo veía por que su abuelo siempre estaba ocupado y había crecido con su niñera Shizune quien le leía los mismos cuentos que su madre le había leído cuando era muy pequeñita. Tsunade amaba sus cuentos de magia, hadas y princesas encantadas tanto que Hashirama le decía que vivía en un cuento de hadas y un día de esos ella podría tener su propia historia con final feliz.

Tsunade era una chica muy inquieta, y muy temprano inspeccionaba todo en palacio, la rubia descubrió con sorpresa que en uno de los jardines había una cantidad enorme de sapos. Salió corriendo y le pidió al jardinero que los eliminara a todos, pero hubo uno en especial que llamó su atención. Era más grande y no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y parecía que el sapo trataba de decirle algo con la mirada. Cuando llegó el jardinero para fumigar el jardín, Tsunade lo detuvo y dijo:

-¡Espera!, todavía no lo hagas.

Se acercó el sapo y le dijo:

\- Mi bella princesa, los sapos cuidamos el jardín y las flores. Si no fuera por nosotros no existirían las flores que tanto te agradan. Evitamos que los insectos las maltraten y se las coman, por favor no nos hagan daño ni a mí ni a mis amigos. Tal vez somos feos, pero no somos malos.

Tsunade muy conmovida decidio dejarlos que se quedaran ahí, pidió al jardinero que no los molestara y se retiro. Si bien era el lugar favorito de la joven no quería toparse con los sapos, a la joven le daban pavor y prefería evitarlos, por lo que no volvió a poner un pie en ese lugar. Ahora la joven Tsunade para distraerse caminaba por el bosque, cierto día llegó a un bello estanque, y al asomarse sobre este, escucho una voz, una voz ciertamente conocida, al observar bien de donde venia, vio que provenía de un Sapo que se acercaba rápidamente a ella el mismo sapo que había estado en uno de sus jardines. Ella con mucho miedo dijo:

\- ¡No, no!, ¡no te me acerques Sapo feo!

\- Espere por favor bella señorita. - Dijo el Sapo - No le haré nada malo, solo soy un Sapo inofensivo.

\- ¿Qué deseas de mi señor Sapo? - Dijo la Tsunade aun manteniendo distancia con el sapo.

\- Le pido me disculpe por acercarme de esta manera. - respondió el Sapo - Pero si usted fuera tan amable de darme un beso suyo, yo volvería a ser humano. - el sapo para sus labios para recibir un besito.

Tsunade se hizo atrás y dijo:

\- ¡¿Yo besar a un Sapo?!, ¡No, que asco!, ¡no puedo hacer eso! -Tsunade solo cerraba los ojos para no ver al sapo y menos pensar en besarlo.

\- ¿Por qué dice eso señorita?. - Dijo el Sapo - Yo en realidad soy un Príncipe, Yo soy el príncipe Jiraiya, un apuesto y galante príncipe - el sapo la miraba muy ilusionado, de forma coqueta y seductora.

-No, no le creo. - Respondió la Princesa con cara de desagrado - ¿Cómo un Sapo como usted podría ser un Príncipe?

\- La verdad, yo fui embrujado cruelmente y convertido en un Sapo. - dijo el Jiraiya - ¿Usted no cree en la magia?

\- Sí creo en la magia. - Respondió la Princesa. - Pero me es difíciles imaginármelo.

\- Entonces, por favor, béseme. - Dijo Jiraiya parando la trompeta de nueva cuenta.

Tsunade por un instante intento besarlo pero no pudo, la repulsión que le ocasionaba se lo impidió y salió corriendo del bosque lo mas rápido que pudo. Después de un tiempo la joven se sintió mal por el pobre sapo, no podía estar tranquila, miraba sus cuentos y recordaba las historias que su madre le contaban, la conciencia no le dejaba tranquila. Sentía compasión por aquella desdichada alma.

-Y si el sapo no mentía? Y si me necesita? - meditaba la joven de rubios cabellos mientras cepillaba su cabello en su balcón.

\- Podrías besarme aun, -dijo Jiraiya sentado en el brandal del balcón mirándola.

Tsunade dio un grito del susto, pero recobro la compostura. - Que haces aquí? Deja de seguirme!

-Lo haré, lo prometo, claro solo si tu quieres que me aleje de ti después de besarme. - el pobre sapo la miro muy ilusionado - me alejare de ti.

Tsunade sintió pena por Jiraiya y creyendo en su ideal, lo hizo, besó al Sapo. A los pocos segundos, algo increíble sucedió. El feo Sapo, se convirtió en el príncipe Jiraiya tal como él lo dijo, que aunque no era tan apuesto y galante no dejaba de ser un príncipe que no estaba de mal ver. Cuando la Princesa Tsunade y él Príncipe encantado Jiraiya se vieron, sintieron amor a primera vista. Al poco tiempo, se casaron con la bendición del rey de la hoja Hashirama y con el tiempo, vivieron muy felices para siempre.

**Fin.**

**Cuento: **La princesa rana / La princesa y el sapo

**Autor: **Jacob Grimm, Wilhelm Grimm / Disney

**Personajes:** Mamashi Kishimoto

**Adaptación: **Srta Silencio


	14. Chapter 14

**Y colorín colorado, presenta:** "Caperucita Roja la niña que se sonroja"

**Anotaciones:** Adaptación del cuento de Caperucita Roja

Había una vez una niñita llamada Hinata que quería mucho a su padre y a su abuelita. Les ayudaba en todo lo que podía y como era tan buena el día de su cumpleaños su abuela le regaló una caperuza morada. Como le gustaba tanto que iba con ella a todas partes, pronto todos empezaron a llamarla Caperucita roja, Caperucita por la caperuza que la niña usaba y roja por que la pequeñita con el menor motivo se sonrojaba, sus mejillas parecían dos rojas manzanitas.

Un día la abuela de Hinata, que vivía en el bosque, enfermó y su padre Hiashi quien trabajaba todo el día le pidió a su hija que le llevara una cesta con un Bento y un tazón de ramen. Hinata aceptó encantada de ir con su abuelita.

\- Ten mucho cuidado Caperucita, y no te entretengas en el bosque, no hables con extraños. - Dijo el padre mientras despedía a su hija.

\- ¡Sí papá! Ire con cuidado con mi abuelita.

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque cuando un zorro astuto llamado Kurama la vio y se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Dónde vas Caperucita?

\- A casa de mi abuelita a llevarle esta cesta con un Bento y ramen - decía la pequeñita mientras se escondía tras un árbol -

\- Yo también quería ir a verla…. así que, ¿por qué no hacemos una carrera? Tú ve por ese camino de aquí que yo iré por este otro.

Hinata no sabia si aceptar la propuesta del zorro, pero le pareció una buena idea para no tener que hablar mas con el.

\- ¡Vale!

El zorro Kurama mandó a Caperucita por el camino más largo y llegó antes que ella a casa de la abuelita. De modo que se hizo pasar por la niña y llamó a la puerta. Aunque lo que no sabía es que un joven cazador lo había visto llegar.

\- ¿Quién es?, contestó la abuelita

\- Soy yo, Caperucita - dijo el zorro

\- Que bien hija mía. Pasa, pasa

Kurama entró, se abalanzó sobre la abuelita y se la comió de un solo bocado. Se puso su camisón y se metió en la cama a esperar a que llegara la pequeña Hinata. La niña se entretuvo en el bosque cogiendo avellanas y flores y por eso tardó en llegar un poco más. Al llegar llamó a la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es?, contestó el Kurama tratando de afinar su voz

\- Soy yo, Caperucita. Te traigo un Bento y un razón de ramen.

\- Qué bien hija mía. Pasa, pasa

Cuando Hinata entró encontró diferente a la abuelita, aunque no supo bien porqué.

\- ¡Abuelita, qué ojos más grandes tienes!

\- Sí, son para verte mejor hija mía

\- ¡Abuelita, qué orejas tan grandes tienes!

\- Claro, son para oírte mejor…

\- Pero abuelita, ¡qué dientes más grandes tienes!

\- ¡Son para comerte mejor!

En cuanto dijo esto el zorro se lanzó sobre Hinata y se la comió también. Su estómago estaba tan lleno que Kurama se quedó dormido. En ese momento el joven cazador Naruto que lo había visto entrar en la casa de la abuelita comenzó a preocuparse. Había pasado mucho rato y tratándose de un zorro…¡Quien. sabe que podía haber pasado! De modo que entró dentro de la casa. Cuando llegó allí y vio al zorro con la panza hinchada se imaginó lo ocurrido, así que cogió su cuchillo y saco a Hinata y a su abuelita de la panza del zorro.

\- Hay que darle un buen castigo a este zorro, pensó Naruto.

De modo que Naruto hizo movimiento de manos para sellar al zorro dentro de él, así Kurama no dañaría a ninguna niñita que llevara ramen a su abuelita. Hinata miro al cazador y se sonrojo por completo a lo que el cazador le sonrío era muy linda cuando se sonrojaba la pequeña Caperucita Roja la niña que se sonrojaba. En agradecimiento Hinata le dio el ramen al cazador por haberla salvado a ella y su abuelita.

Hinata volvió a casa de su padre en compañía de Naruto el cazador y su abuelita y desde entonces prometió hacer siempre caso a lo que le dijera su padre... No hablar con extraños.

**Fin**

**Cuento: **Caperucita Roja

**Autor: **Charles Perrault

**Personajes: **Mamashi Kishimoto

**Adaptación: **Srta Silencio


	15. Chapter 15

**Y colorín colorado, presenta: **"Sakurita"

**Anotaciones: **Adaptación del cuento de Pulgarcita

Érase una vez una niña que nació misteriosamente dentro de una flor de cerezo, y como era muy pequeñita, con sus cabellitos rosados, la llamaron Sakurita. Su cama era una cáscara de nuez, su colchón hojas de violeta y su manta un pétalo de rosa. Un lindo día de primavera se quedó dormida en el jardín y un sapo feo y gigante llamado Gamabunta la raptó para casarla con su hijo Gamakichi.

\- ¡Es muy hermosa! -exclamó el hijo al ver a Sakurita tan bonita.

\- ¡Callate que la vas a despertar! - le reclamo el padre -. Vamos a dejarla en un lirio en medio del arroyo para que no se escape. mientras tanto, tenemos que construir una casa en el lodo para cuando se casen.

Los peces del arroyo, que lo oyeron todo, se acercaron a ver a la niña en cuanto vieron que los sapos se alejaron de ella.

\- ¡Que bonita es! -dijo un pececillo dorado-.

\- No hay derecho a que la obliguen a casarse con un sapo feo. ¡tenemos que ayudarla!

Dicho y hecho, entre todos los peces cortaron el lirio y la dejaron flotar corriente abajo. de ese modo, Sakurita se libró de los sapos.

Luego pasó un abejorro zumbando llamado Shino y, al verla tan chiquita, la cogió entre las patas y la posó en un árbol. inmediatamente llegaron sus vecinos, que eran muy chismosos.

\- Zum, zum, qué fea es.. - exclamaron con Kiba un abejorro con destellos rojos -. sólo tiene dos patas y le faltan las antenas y la alas. ¡es fea como un ser humano! ¡zum, zum!

El abejorro volvió a mirar a Sakurita de arriba abajo y también empezó a verla fea. Entonces, la bajó del árbol y la abandonó encima de una margarita. Sakurita se hizo una cama de hierbas bajo una hoja grande y se quedó en el bosque todo el verano alimentándose de néctar de las flores y bebiendo agua de rocío. Un buen día, andando y andando llegó a la casa de un ratón de campo llamado Kabuto y llamó a la puerta.

¡Pam, pam!

-Déme un grano de cebada, por favor - le dijo Sakurita muy débil-. Hoy no he comido nada.

-¡Claro, bonita! -exclamó Kabuto, que era muy bondadoso-. Entra.

Después de comer, Kabuto dijo a Sakurita que se quedara a pasar el invierno con él, y así le contaría cuentos por la noche, que era lo que más le gustaba, y Sakurita aceptó.

Al cabo de unos días, Danzo un viejo topo muy rico e influyente en el campo fue a visitar a Kabuto y, cuando oyó cantar a Sakurita, se prendó de ella y pensó en pedir su mano, aunque no ese mismo día, claro.

\- Querido vecino - dijo Danzo después de pensarlo varias veces a Kabuto-, Ven con la niña a ver la galería que he abierto entre nuestras dos casas. ¡Ah!, y no se asusten si ven a un pájaro muerto, ayer cayo una golondrina adentro del túnel. Y era verdad, en medio de la galería yacía una golondrina, aunque en realidad no estaba muerta. Sakurita se dio cuenta porque respiraba y se le hinchaba el pecho muy levemente pero no dijo nada y, como Kabuto y Danzo no veían bien, no se enteraron.

Aquella misma noche, mientras el ratón dormía, Sakurita llevó una manta de heno a la golondrina y la tapó. Con el calorcito, el ave volvió en sí, dio las gracias y le contó que se había roto un ala al chocar contra el ciruelo y había caído en ese agujero, de donde no podía salir. Sakurita y la golondrina Tsunade se hicieron muy amigas. Sakurita siguió cuidando a la golondrina a escondidas del Kabuto y Danzo y, cuando llegó la primavera, el ave ya pudo volar.

\- Me voy - le dijo Tsunade-. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

\- Es que Kabuto es muy bueno conmigo y me da pena abandonarlo - contestó Sakurita con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Entonces, adiós, querida niña, y muchas gracias por todo.

Durante el verano, Danzo se decidió a pedir la mano de Sakurita, a partir de entonces la niña ya no pudo salir a tomar el sol porque Kabuto la obligaba a hilar todo el día, y además llamó a cuatro arañas para que le hicieran el vestido de novia.

\- ¡Pero es que no quiero casarme con el señor Danzo! - protestaba ella.

\- ¡Tonterías! - contestaba Kabuto -. ¡No sabes tú la suerte que tienes de casarte con un topo tan rico! si sigues así tendré que castigarte. -Kabuto había recibido una buena cantidad de dinero a cambio de la bella Sakurita.

El día de la boda, muy temprano, Sakurita salió a despedirse del sol, porque no volvería a verlo en cuanto se casara. De repente, oyó un chillido en el aire.

\- ¡Sakurita! -era Tsunade-, ¿Porque lloras, Sakurita? -le preguntó la golondrina.

\- Kabuto quiere que me case con el señor Danzo y tendré que vivir bajo tierra para siempre. No volveré a ver el sol ni a acariciar las flores.

\- Pues ven de viaje conmigo. ¡Súbete a mi espalda! - y se fueron volando hasta un castillo donde vivía la golondrina. - Aquí he construido mi nido - dijo Tsunade -, Pero tú estarás mejor entre la hierba y las flores.

Tsunade dejo a Sakurita en el bello jardín del castillo y la niña fue a acariciar una bella flor blanca y perfumada y...¡qué sorpresa! A lo lejos vio a un joven muy apuesto que tenía una corona de oro. ¡Era el príncipe del castillo!, Sasuke era muy guapo y Sakurita quedo enamorada de ese hombre, pero había un detalle el apuesto hombre era un humano alto y ella apenas media una pulgada.

\- ¡Qué guapo es! - exclamó pulgarcita, -Pero el jamas se fijara en mi…- Tsunade la miraba con ternura a la pobre Sakurita.

Un día mientras dormía la pequeña Sakurita, el jardinero corto la flor sobre la que dormía, para colocarlos en la mesa del palacio. El príncipe bajo a desayunar a primera hora del día, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y la pequeña Sakurita se despertó sin darse cuenta que ya no estaba en el jardín, si no mas bien en el palacio. La joven al abrir la flor no noto el entorno que ahora la rodeaba aun estaba adormilada, el príncipe desayunaba cuando vio que la flor se movía y asombrado vio como una pequeña niña salía de la flor, una hermosa señorita.

-¡Quién eres tú?! -dijo Sasuke muy sorprendido.

\- Soy Sakurita, príncipe Sasuke. -la pequeña lo miraba con miedo y amor al mismo tiempo. - Vivo en su jardín en la flores, pero creo que alguien corto mi casa -dijo mirando el tulipán del que salía, con un dejo de tristeza.

\- Vives en mi jardin? - dijo Sasuke muy confundido- En un tulipán?

\- Si, perdone por favor. - Sakurita no dejaba de temblar por el nervio de estar ante su encantador príncipe -

A Sasuke le causo ternura la pequeña de ojos jade y cabellos rosados y ordeno que alistaran una casita de muñecas para que viviera la pequeña en el palacio, el amor entre los dos floreció rápidamente y era un amor inmenso, pero la diferencia de tamaño era gigante, por lo que Sakurita sufría mucho al igual que el príncipe por no poder estar juntos, una noche Ino el hada de las flores se apareció frente a Sakurita y le concedió el deseo de ser una joven mujer de tamaño natural por haber sido tan buena y bondadosa. La joven agradeció a Ino por su bello regalo y corrió a la habitación del príncipe Sasuke para darle la nueva noticia...

Despues de aquella noche el príncipe Sasuke se caso lo antes posible con Sakurita, ¡por fin, un marido a su medida!. La hermosa Sakurita fue feliz junto a su príncipe por el resto de su vida.

**Fin.**

**Cuento: **Pulgarcita

**Autor: **Hans Christian Andersen

**Personajes: **Mamashi Kishimoto

**Adaptación: **Srta Silencio


End file.
